Zerknięcie w przyszłość
by nayakri
Summary: Naruto i Sasuke na własnej skórze dowiadują się, że przyszłość wcale nie toczy się zrozumiałym torem, gdy z wysiłkiem próbują się dowiedzieć czegoś o przyszłych latach. SasuNaru


Piękny dzień. Ptaszki ćwierkają, wiatr strąca liście z drzew, a w ogródku pana Uchiha piecze się parę steków i szaszłyków. Tak, trwa właśnie coś, co ludzie zwykli nazywać grillem. Dosyć zajmujący obyczaj dla shinobi. Zwłaszcza dla Hokage, który nigdy nie może się wyrwać z pracy. Dla takiego wydarzenia robi jednak wyjątek i zabiera swoją rodzinkę.

Niestety, nie wszyscy lubią posiedzieć sobie między roślinami na trzeszczących ławeczkach i wędzić się w dymie z grilla lub ogniska, opalać się w okrutnych promieniach UV i gadać na wszystkie możliwe śmieciowe tematy. A właściwie jest tylko dwójka takowych osób. To tylko dzieciaki, powiedziałby ktoś. Jednakże, w tym wypadku tam gdzie są oni, jest zabawa. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Jiraiya.

Naruto i Sasuke znów byli w akcji. Czyli, jak powiedziałaby Kushina, znowu kombinują. Jednakże, tym razem nasi 12-latkowie mieli wspaniały i idealny plan. Zamierzali zerknąć w przyszłość! O tak, doskonale wiedzieli, co robią. Mieli zwój, 4 godziny ćwiczeń, ładną kryjówkę w schowku na miotły i ciszę i spokój, a to wszystko zakłócane głośną muzyką z ogródka. Im te niewygodne warunki jednakże nie przeszkadzały. Co to za główni bohaterowie, którzy narzekają?

Przekradli się więc niepostrzeżenie przez pusty dom, znosząc do schowka wszystkie potrzebne przedmioty. Skradziony z Wieży Hokage zwój był jak najbardziej potrzebny. Poza tym upewnili się, że drzwi są dokładnie zamknięte. Niestety, klucz zarekwirowała Mikoto, która bała się, że Sasuke chce gdzieś zamknąć Itachiego, żeby zmusić go do trenowania młodszego brata. On miał jednak o niebo wyższe potrzeby.

Zamknęli się więc w schowku na miotły, które uprzednio wrzucili do sypialni Itachiego, i przygotowali rytuał. Pieczęć była niesamowicie skomplikowana, ale Naruto nie bał się. W końcu Sasuke nie jest debilem, prawda? Jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to on to odkręci. Z trudem się obracali wokół własnej osi, więc rozłożenie zwoju było nie lada wysiłkiem. Gdy im się to w końcu udało, odetchnęli i postanowili się skupić.

Zaczęli rytuał. Pieczęć musiała być przez obu wykonana jednocześnie, inaczej trzeba było zacząć od nowa. A to oznacza, że dopiero po jakimś kwadransie udało im się zgrać. Jednak te 4 długie godziny ćwiczeń było za mało. Sasuke zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinni tego przesunąć na następny weekend. Wiedział jednak, że Naruto się tak łatwo nie podda. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy w grę wchodził zdrowy rozsądek.

Blondyn poruszał szybko nosem, gapiąc się na zwój w skupieniu i czekając, aż Sasuke skończy odliczać. Zdecydowali się zacząć od 20, ale zanim chłopak doszedł do 10, Naruto grzebał już sobie palcem w uchu, znudzony całą sytuacją.

-No dobra, od 10!-zdecydował zdenerwowany Sasuke. Zaczął od nowa. Blondyn znów był skupiony i coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Gdy brunet doszedł do 3...

-1!

I nic. Sasuke westchnął.

-Młotku. Nie przyspieszaj odliczania.

-Strasznie się wleczesz, draniu.

-Nie skończymy z tym do świąt. Od 5. I nie wyskakuj!

Przygotowali się i zaczęli odliczanie. Gdy doszło do 0, oboje zaczęli wykonywać skomplikowane pieczęcie. Naruto potknął się w połowie, ale Sasuke nie odważył się go zbesztać, bo sam wpadł pod koniec. I znowu od początku. I tak 5 razy. Ale co tam. Do 6 razy sztuka, prawda? I wyszło. W końcu. Udało im się! Brawo! Aplauz proszę.

Znaleźli się... w schowku na miotły. Naruto mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak „ekstra". Wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak, bo wszystko było jakieś takie... szarawe. Wyszli na zewnątrz, jednocześnie uważając na swoich rodziców i innych gości. Nikogo jednak nie dojrzeli. Ruszyli więc na środek pokoju, rozglądając się. Ani jednego śladu życia... Nie moment...

-Sasu... Nie teraz...

Ruszyli pędem po schodach, zapominając o tym, że trzeba być cicho. Wpadli pędem do sypialni, która należy do Sasuke. Pozostałe pokoje były puste lub przemeblowane. Gdzie się podziali rodzice bruneta? Nie zawracali jednak sobie tym głowy. Po prostu wpadli do sypialni. Również była inna. Wąskie łóżko zostało zastąpione przez wielkie łoże, na którym leżały dwie osoby. Łatwe do rozpoznania.

Nawet w tej szarości, wręcz widzieli, że jeden jest blondynem, a drugi brunetem. Dorosły Sasuke klęczał nad Naruto, uśmiechając się podejrzanie. Wodził palcem po policzku lisa. Ten zachichotał i odtrącił jego dłoń.

-Sasuke, nie teraz. Mówiłem ci już, że mam iść na urodziny taty.

-Ja też mam iść. No i co? Zawsze się spóźniamy!

-I zawsze się z nas śmieją, bo wiedzą, dlaczego się spóźniamy! No, jak wrócimy to zrobimy to. Obiecuję, że będę bardzo posłuszny.

Sasuke wziął się pod boki. Najwyraźniej rozważał propozycję Naruto. Za to nasi 12-letni bohaterowie gapili się na tą scenę z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. W końcu brunet pokręcił głową.

-Tradycji nie można złamać od tak sobie! O nie!

Pochylił się i przycisnął wargi do ust blondyna. Naruto jęknął, ale objął rękami kark Sasuke. Dzieci, zszokowane, obserwowały, jak całują się namiętnie, jak brunet błądzi palcami pod podkoszulką lisa. Gdy się oderwali od siebie, Naruto uderzył go.

-No i co ty robisz? Specjalnie mnie całujesz, żeby nie być punktualnym.

Sasuke, zamiast się wściec, uśmiechnął się i pocałował Naruto w czubek nosa.

-Och, to nieprawda. Chciałbym być punktualnie, ale obawiam się, że mam w harmonogramie ważniejszy punkt do wypełnienia.

-Wypełnienia...-mruknął blondyn-Całkiem dobre słowo.

Sasuke zaśmiał się i przyssał się do szyi kochanka.

-Ty i ten twój harmonogram.-marudził dalej Naruto-Jestem w twoim planie codziennie, przynajmniej dwa razy. Gdzie sprawiedliwość?

-Jaka sprawiedliwość?-westchnął brunet-Przecież jesteś moim... mężem, że tak powiem. Jesteś mój.

-Phi. Ty też jesteś moim mężem i co? Co ja mam z tego? Jedynie ból tyłka!

-Teraz to już marudzisz. Zupełnie jak twoja matka. Przecież wiem, że ci się podoba.-szeptał mu do ucha. Naruto westchnął.

-Wiem... ale chciałbym być chociaż raz punktualnie...

-On wie, że to moja wina. No, chodź tu.

Sasuke wysunął z ust swój język. Naruto posłusznie rozwarł wargi, pozwalając, aby kochanek zbadał jego wnętrze. Dzieci otrząsnęły się ze swojego szoku. Młodszy blondyn zamachał rękami.

-Nie! Ja nie chcę tego oglądać!-zaprotestował i Sasuke zgadzał się z nim w całości. Skupili się na tym, aby się stąd wydostać. Okazało się to dosyć łatwe. Odetchnęli, gdy znów byli w swojej kryjówce. W ciszy zwinęli zwój, nie zwracając uwagi na te parę razy, kiedy uderzyli się czołem w czoło. Wciąż nie mogli się otrząsnąć po tym, co zobaczyli.

Zwój znalazł się tam, gdzie powinien, czyli w torbie Hokage, który nadal nieświadomy niczego siedział w ogrodzie. Sasuke i Naruto stali w milczeniu obok siebie, zastanawiając się, co teraz powinni właściwie zrobić. Pójść i zjeść parę cuchnących dymem steków? Odpuścić sobie i wrócić do domu? Naruto nie ma kluczy. Hm...

Wtedy Sasuke złapał blondyna za ramię i pociągnął po schodach do swojego pokoju. Chłopak przeraził się nie na żarty i zaczął się wyrywać, przez co stłukł jakąś wazę i zrzucił portret Itachiego ze ściany. Gdy jednak znalazł się w środku, rozmasował ramię, a Sasuke zamknął dokładnie drzwi. Potem spojrzał na swojego jeńca.

-Ej... Co ty właściwie chcesz zrobić, co?-zapytał Naruto, drżąc. Właśnie widział, jak dorosła wersja jego przyjaciela go zdominowała i teraz trochę się go bał... Sasuke zbliżył się do niego bez najmniejszej odpowiedzi. Uniósł obie ręce i pogładził palcami policzki blondyna. Chłopiec drgnął i zamknął oczy, czując przyjemność, jaka płynęła z tej pieszczoty. Brunet wsunął opuszki w jego włosy i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz już stykali się nosami.

Sasuke teraz gładził czuprynę i skórę głowy Naruto, jednocześnie muskając wargami podbródek blondyna. Żaden z nich tak naprawdę nie był pewien, dlaczego to robią. Hm, w ogóle ich to teraz naprawdę nie obchodziło. To było przyjemne. Fajne. I tyle wystarczało. Naruto objął Sasuke tak, jak zrobiła to jego dorosła wersja, upewniając się, że prawa dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu bruneta. Pochylił delikatnie głowę, tak aby on patrzył na niego z góry.

Lekko musnęli się ustami. Kiedy dzieci to robiły dla zabawy, zwykle potem od siebie odskakiwały. Oni jednak nie czuli się źle. To było... intrygujące. Chcieli to zrobić jeszcze raz. Ponowili muśnięcie, tym razem zatrzymali się jednak na odrobinę dłużej. Sasuke czuł ten dziwny, malinowy smak, który doprowadzał go teraz do szaleństwa. Chciał całować Naruto przez wieczność. Wpił się więc w jego usta i nie cofnął się.

Blondyn wcale się nie bronił. Pozwalał, aby ich wargi stykały się przez cały czas. To było niesamowite uczucie. Gdy cofnęli się, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza, mieli wrażenie, że coś usłyszeli. Coś jakby: „zgubiłeś ich, Itachi?!" i „wcale nie". Ale co ich to obchodziło? Sasuke polizał usta Naruto, a ten drgnął i znów przylgnął do bruneta. Tym razem była to seria krótkich całusów. Za każdym razem, gdy się od siebie oddalali, mieli wrażenie, że coś ich znów przyciąga.

Wtedy Sasuke wysunął język. Naruto drgnął, ale posłusznie otworzył usta. Troszkę się bał. Całus to całus, ale to? W sumie... Jego dorosła wersja nie protestowała... Może on też nie powinien. Gdy obcy język znalazł się w jego ustach, usłyszeli: „no, gdzie oni są?", „może na górze?". Byli jednak tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. To było dziwne, mieć w buzi coś, czego nie można połknąć. Odkryli, że poruszając językami dają sobie odrobinę więcej przyjemności. Więc to robili.

Przez chwilę sądzili, że odsuną się od siebie dopiero, kiedy braknie im powietrza. Phi. Nadzieja nadzieją głupich. Wystarczyło, żeby usłyszeli, jak drzwi się otwierają, a następnie zbiorowe... stęknięcie? Coś w ten deseń. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni i spojrzeli na intruzów z czystym przerażeniem na twarzy. To z pewnością nie tak miało się skończyć.

W wejściu stali ich rodzice plus Itachi. Cała piątka zszokowana ze szczękami prawie do ziemi. Sasuke zaczął nerwowo gestykulować.

-E... To wcale nie tak, jak sądzicie!

-Właśnie!-poparł go Naruto.

[Kilkanaście lat dalej]

Naruto uszczypnął Sasuke, a ten oderwał się od niego z jękiem. Blondyn wydawał się rozbawiony.

-Ej, czy to nie w tym momencie się przyłapaliśmy?

-Hm...-zamyślił się brunet-Możliwe. Tak, wracają wspomnienia. Pamiętasz, jak obściskiwaliśmy się na oczach rodziców?

-I Itachiego!-dodał Naruto z błyskami w oczach-Pewnie, że pamiętam. Ciężko zapomnieć, skoro twoja mama straciła przytomność po naszych tłumaczeniach.

Sasuke zachichotał.

-A oni nadal nam nie wierzą w to zerknięcie w przyszłość...

-I dobrze!-stwierdził Naruto i przyciągnął kochanka do siebie.


End file.
